


His other half

by Mufffy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor's death fucked evan up is all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: SadDeathidek





	His other half

**Author's Note:**

> Im kind of sorry

Zoe turned to lightly tap Jared, pointing to Evan sitting alone at a table at lunch “Hey Jared.. Whats Evan doing?”

Jared watched Evan, eating something before wrapping the other half of it up, laying it down on the table “Oh, He told me about this..” Jared frowned before turning to Zoe, whispering “It’s uh.. Your brother” he smiled

Zoe turned to watch Evan sitting still before he stood up, the bell ringing as Evan quickly left “Wait, i don’t.. get it. He just ate half of it and left?”

Jared nodded, walking her over to show half a granola bar “He used to do this every day and still does i guess..” he sighed, putting it back down “Come on”

She blinked and frowned “No, What was he doing for Connor?”

Jared turned back and frowned “He’d always eat lunch, only half of it- And leave the other half for Connor before the bell rang, Since they had different lunch periods and Connor usually refused to eat..”

Jared stared at the table before walking away

“I guess he doesn’t understand he can eat the other half of things after Connor’s death.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's also really short lol
> 
> THIS ISNT THE ONE I WAS WORKING ON, I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS AND TYPED IT OUT IN LIKE 15 MINUTES


End file.
